My Little Pony: Pony Rangers
by barryc10
Summary: Nightmare Moon has escaped, and its up to Applejack and her friends to stop her. Rated T for language and violence. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Pony Rangers**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction about Power Rangers. Please don't be too harsh. This story will feature anthro ponies. The ponies have discovered space travel in this fic, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. They belong to Hasbro/Lauren Faust and Saban respectively.**

_On an asteroid that was approaching Earth in it's 10,000 year orbit, a metal pipe that resembled a garbage can buried in the rock was opened by what looked like astronauts. From the pipe, an alicorn with a black coat and a mane and tail that resembled the night emerged. Around her, her old allies appeared as if waiting for her return._

"_Ahhh, after 10,000 years, I'm free!" She said. "It's time to conquer Equestria."_

_In a stone chamber that had what looked like a chimney, a white unicorn head appeared in a tube._

"_Spike, Nightmare Moon has escaped. Recruit five teenager ponies with attitude."_

_In Ponyville, two earth ponies, two pegasi, and one unicorn were together when they were transported to Canterlot Castle. We see Rainbow being covered in a red suit whose helmet had a visor like a Tyrannosaurus' mouth. We then see the Megazord going to a standing position._

_Rainbow Dash does a tornado kick before going into a relaxed stance. There's then a side-by-side of Rainbow Dash in her normal and Red Ranger identities. Her Red Ranger identity slashes a sword a couple times._

_Fluttershy brings her arms up then spreads them apart. There's then a side-by-side of her normal and Yellow Ranger forms. The helmet has what looks like fangs on the sides. Her ranger form readies two daggers, flipping on in her hand before going into a defensive position._

_Rarity dances herself into a fighting stance. There's then a side-by-side of her normal and Black Ranger forms. The helmet has what looks like tusks on the sides. She waves her black axe before going into a defensive position._

_Pinkie Pie does a backflip on a balance beam. There's then a side-by-side of her in her normal and Pink Ranger forms. The visor has a point coming half-way down the middle. She twirls her bow before bringing it into an attacking position._

_Applejack ducks below two Pony Putties. There's then a side-by-side of her normal and Blue Ranger forms. The helmet has what looks like a horn in the middle. Her blue ranger form twirls her lance before bringing it into an attacking position._

_All five are shown one by one with their Power Morphers, each coin having a different Element of Harmony. We then see the Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus, and Triceratops before showing the five rangers and their Power Coins behind them._

_It then showed Snips and Snails acting foolishly before cutting to Celestiam trapped in the time warp. We then see the five Dinozords together before the start merging, the Sabre-toothed Tiger and Triceratops combining with the main body as the Mastodon becomes the body's arms. The Megazord then coasts to a stop before the scene changes to the zord standing tall as the Pterodactyl zord becomes the chest. The head's horns then come out from behind as the eyes glow for a second. It gets into a fighting stance as the opening music ends. _

**Chapter 1: Nightmare Moon's return.**

Out in space, a ship was flying to a strange asteroid that came close to Earth only once every 10,000 years. It touched down and two astronauts disembarked. They looked around before noticing a strange glow. They headed in that direction and found it was some kind of seal with a gem on top, which was glowing. As one of the space-ponies placed their hand on the gem, the seal unlocked, releasing four monsters who followed Nightmare Moon's instructions, scaring the astronauts into trying to get back to the ship. Soon after, Nightmare Moon herself emerged with a sigh. The monsters fretted with their leader for a bit before she cast a spell, destroying the dumpster that acted as her seal.

"Don't go, you'll miss my coming out party. It's where I destroy the nearest planet." Nightmare exclaimed.

_Elsewhere,_

It was a peaceful day at Ponyville's gym and bar as i9t's residents were enjoying what the place offered. Pinkie Pie, wearing a leotard, was walking along the balance beam, performing various acts of gymnastics as Rainbow Dash, who was wearing a red shirt with black pants, was practicing martial arts with Rarity, who was wearing a blue shirt with black sleeves and black pants. She found herself enjoying it, despite being an otherwise cleanliness obsessed unicorn. Fluttershy was performing some yoga-like exercises by herself, wearing a yellow outfit, as Pinkie did a backflip. Rarity attempted to jump kick Rainbow down, but the Pegasus grabbed her leg with her hands and as the unicorn turned to try to escape flipped the pony, who used the momentum to do a full flip and land on her hooves. She spun around into a relaxed fighting stance as Rainbow relaxed herself.

"Nice recovery, Rarity." The Pegasus said.

"Thanks for teaching me, Rainbow, darling." The unicorn responded as they clasped hands. Pinkie walked forward and did a front flip off the beam onto the matt, raising her hands into a perfect landing stance as Fluttershy applauded.

"That was awesome, Pinkie." The somewhat shy Pegasus said.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." Pinkie responded to the praise as Applejack entered the bar, dressed in a martial arts _gi_ with a white belt.

"Hey, fellas." Applejack said.

"Hello, AJ." Rarity greeted.

"What's up?" Rainbow asked. AJ walked over to the two as she was greeted.

"Well, I think I'm prepared for my first karate class." Applejack said. Soon after, Snips and Snails entered, two unicorns wearing what looked like biker outfits with sunglasses. The two removed the eyewear and looked the place over. Fluttershy started getting nervous.

"Oh, no. Look who's here." She said softly. Pinkie Pie scowled, which was unusual.

"Snips and Snails." She said. Snips looked at the two girls.

"Hi, girls. About that double date we talked about…" He said.

"Yeah." Snails said before laughing. "What about it?"

Fluttershy built up a bit of nerve to turn them down. "Sorry guys." Snails walked around Snips and started walking away, accepting the response, but Snips grabbed Snails and shook his head.

"What's the matter? We're not good enough for you?" He asked rudely.

"Leave us alone, Snips." Fluttershy requested shyly.

"Yeah, make me." Snips said snidely.

"Yeah, make me." Snails parroted. Rarity, sensing something wrong, came up behind the two girls, putting her arms on their shoulders. Snails revised his statement. "Him. Make him."

"Hey, you heard what she said, you brutes.." The white unicorn said.

"What are you know, the dancer wants to be a fighter." Snips taunted.

"It's ok, Rarity, we can handle these two." Pinkie said as Fluttershy steeled her nerve as best she could.

"Oh, really? Let's show them some karate moves, Snails." Snips said. The two charged at Pinkie and Fluttershy like enraged bulls, who stepped to the side, grabbed their arms, and used their momentum to flip them over onto their backs.

"You guys should definitely join Rainbow Dash's karate class." Pinkie said.

"Like we'd join Rainbow Dyke's class, right, Snails?" Snips said rudely, which angered Fluttershy.

"Never call Rainbow Dash that word when I'm here, you got that, Snips?" Fluttershy asked, her Stare in full effect. Mesmerized, the two could only nod. Rarity nodded, satisfied.

_On the moonbase_

Nightmare looked down at Equestria through her telescope, observing its residents.

"ahaha, yes, I like it." She said as her Goldar and her two buffoon minions laughed.

"Finster, start making Pony Putty Patrollers." She exclaimed. Finster, a unicorn with an abnormally long horn, nodded and got to work. He grabbed some clay and fashioned it into long, rolled pieces before placing them into the putty maker before closing the lid, causing the putty to fit into the mold. He then placed the new putties onto a tray before sending it through a magical cooker, which would solidify, enlarge, and bring the putties to life.

In the meantime, Goldar offered to go down to Earth himself, which Nightmare accepted.

_Back on Equestria_

Rainbow was in the middle of his karate class, going through the basic stances, which her students followed. Applejack was having significant difficulty keeping up with the other students, constantly falling behind.

"Relax." Rainbow said as she walked over to AJ. She placed a reassuring hand on the farm pony's shoulder. "Try this." She spread her legs and brought her left arm up, her forearm vertical with a closed fist, her right arm bent at her side. AJ mimicked the stance. Rainbow then bent her left arm at her side, bringing her right arm out in a punching motion, which AJ also mimicked. The Pegasus brought her right arm to her side, bent with open palm, bringing her left arm around into her right hand, AJ copying. The rainbow-maned Pegasus then brought her left arm up into a high guard, her right hand closed into a fist at her side, with AJ struggled to copy. Rainbow then moved forward a bit, her right leg raised into her air, her right arm high, and her left arm against her chest, out of view before quickly moving into the next stance, a full pivot with her right leg down, and her arms in a basic fighting stance. AJ failed to mimic the stances and became dejected.

"Ah'm just not good at this karate stuff, Rainbow." She said.

"Applejack, don't you worry. Even I was a beginner once. You'll get it in time." Rainbow said reassuringly. She then patted AJ's shoulder before walking back to the front of the group. "Ok, class. What is it that martial arts enables us to develop?" a couple members of the class raise their hands, including AJ. Rainbow give the farm pony the floor.

""Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty and discipline." AJ answered perfectly. Rainbow nodded as Snips and Snails moved through the crowd of karate students.

"That's good, you memorized that very quickly." Rainbow said.

"'Ey!" Snips called out. "Geek!" He laughed. "Teach us how to beat people up."

Snails nodded. "Yeah!" He made a fake karate scream to emphasize their point, in the process, elbowing Snips multiple times in the gut. Snips grabbed Snails' collar and threw him back, into Applejack.

"Martial arts wasn't developed to hurt others, Snips." Rainbow explained.

Snips frowned. "We did not sign up for a geeky karate class." He said.

Rainbow thought for a bit before smiling internally. "Okay, well, are you ready for some advanced training techniques?" he asked. Snips cracked his knuckles.

"Okay." He said.

Rainbow kept smiling inside. "Try this." She said, after which, she got into a fighting stance before doing a high kick. Snips inwardly scoffed.

"Anything you can do, I can do better." He said before doing the same, just not as high. Snails applauded Snips' efforts. Rainbow's internal smile slipped just a bit. _Ok, that was only one technique. He'll never get this one._

"Tornado kick." Rainbow said before demonstrating it. Snips scoffed again before attempting it, only managing to fall flat on his face. Some of the students laughed, AJ joining in after a few seconds. Snails again applauded Snips efforts. Snips looked up at the students as Rainbow dismissed the class, who bowed.

Several minutes had passed since the class, and Rainbow was talking with Applejack.

"I'm telling you, AJ, for your first lesson, you did really well." She complimented. AJ smiled looking at their friends.

"Ah did?" She asked, unconvinced. Fluttershy and Pinkie reassured her.

"Yeah." Fluttershy said.

"We were watching you." Pinkie said. "This calls for-"

"It doesn't call for a party, Pinkie, darling. Not everything is party worthy." Rarity said, saving AJ from the embarrassment of such a party.

"Ah don't know if Ah've got what it takes." AJ said.

"It's all a state of mind, Applejack." Fluttershy said. "You don't need to be strong to take martial arts."

"Fluttershy's right, AJ. It's all in the mind." Rarity said, pointing to her head for emphasis.

\Ernie, a pony with a brown coat and dark brown mane and tail, came up carrying a plate of drinks. "Hey, guys."

"Hey Ernie." The group said.

"Who ordered the spinach juice?" He asked. Applejack raised her hand as the building started shaking. Oh, no. It's an earthquake!" He exclaimed. "Everyone stay calm!" He tried to maneuver around everyone but ended up spilling the drinks on Snips and Snails as the patrons of the bar escaped.

Rarity was very worried about her boutique.

"Oh, my stars, I hope everything's still standing when this is done." She exclaimed.

"Something tells me this is no earthquake." Applejack said, worried.

_Elsewhere, at Canterlot Castle_

Spike was very worried about the area.

"Something's very wrong here, your majesty." The dragon said.

"You're right, Spike, but calm down. It's Nightmare Moon, she escaped my seal, and is terrorizing the towns below." Celestia said.

"Oh, no! What do we do?" Spike said,

"Teleport to us five overbearing and overemotional ponies." The trapped princess said.

"You can't be serious! Not teenagers!" Spike said in distress.

"Yes, Spike. It's the only way."

"I was afraid you'd say that!"

_Back at Ponyville's gym and bar_

The five friends were struggling to keep their footing as they tried to escape the bar, when they were grabbed by some teleportation device and transported to Canterlot Castle, where they crumpled in a heap. They staggered to their feet and examined the area.

"This isn't exactly the gym and bar, is it?" Pinkie asked enthusiastically.

"This place is magnificent." Applejack said, impressed.

"I don't get it, you guys. How'd we end up here?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I just want to know where "here" is." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe the answer's in these controls." Applejack wondered as she pressed a few buttons.

Spike ran forward. "No, don't touch that! Woah!" He stumbled and fell on his face.

"That's a d-d-d-dragon!" Fluttershy fearfully exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Applejack exclaimed in wonder. "A real-life, honest-to-goodness dragon! Here, wherever we are! Never seen anything like this, and believe me, I've seen a bunch of weird creatures."

There was a streak of lightning that hit the time warp, and Celestia's face appeared.

"Welcome, ponies." Celestia said. The five ponies stared in wonder.

"So, who the hell are you?" Rainbow wondered. Applejack elbowed Rainbow for her rudeness.

Pinkie spoke up. "I think the better question is, what are you?"

"I am Celestia. I was princess of this land and ruled alongside my sister, Luna, until Nightmare trapped my in a time warp. I, however, managed to seal her away on an asteroid that only visits Equestria once every 10,000 years. Today is that day, and Nightmare has been freed from her intergalactic prison." Celestia explained.

"And my name is Spike." Spike said.

Pinkie was skeptical. "Excuse me, but will someone come back to Equestria and pick me up, because I am very confused."

"It's quite simple. This planet is under attack by Nightmare, and I brought you here to save it. I'd do it myself, but I can't leave this time warp." Celestia said.

"Oh, right. And I'm the mayor of Ponyville." Rarity said sarcastically.

"I see you're a non-believer. Look behind you in the viewing globe." Celestia said. The five turned around and moved closer to the globe. "You're doubts will be answered in the images you see." The globe flickered before an image of a black unicorn with wings appeared. She was wearing a black crown and held a long staff In her hands. The staff had a loop at the top, with a round gem inside it. "That is Nightmare Moon. A sorceress hellbent on controlling the universe. With her henchmen and putty patrollers, she plans to conquer Equestria."

The five turned around

"What does all this have to do with us?" Fluttershy asked.

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Nightmare." Celestia explained. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the Elements of Harmony themselves, and ancient creatures you call dinosaurs."

Pinkie Pie was still skeptical. "Dinosaurs? How can that be? They've been extinct for millions of years."

Ignoring Pinkie's questions, a Power Morpher appeared on the belt buckle of the five. Rainbow's had a lightning bolt, Applejack's had an apple, Fluttershy's had a butterfly, Rarity's had a diamond, and Pinkie Pie's had a balloon.

"Behold, the keys to your power."

"Wow, what are these?" Rarity asked.

"Those are your power morphers. When in danger, raise them to the sky, calling either the name of your element, or the name of your dinosaur. It doesn't matter which." Celestia explained. "Doing so will will morph you into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the Pony Rangers."

"Morph? As in…" Pinkie trailed off.

"Metamorphosis." Applejack tried.

"It means to change." Fluttershy explained. Pinkie nodded.

"As Pony Rangers, you will have access to an incredible reserve of power and strength, and will command the fleet of fighting machines known as Zords." Celestia continued.

"I don't really get it." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Rainbow Dash, bold and powerful, you will be the red ranger, calling on the power of Loyalty, and will control the Tyrannosaurus zord.

Rarity, you are clever and brave. You will be the Black Ranger, calling on the power of Generosity, and controlling the Mastodon zord.

"Fluttershy, shy but agile, you will be the yellow ranger, calling on the power of kindness, and controlling the sabre-toothed tiger.

Pinkie Pie, graceful and smart, you will be the pink ranger, calling on the power of laughter and controlling the pterodactyl.

Applejack, patient and wise, you will be the blue ranger, calling on the power of honesty and controlling the triceratops zord. Together, those five zords combine to create the Megazord." Celestia finished.

"Power Morphers? Megazords? I don't know about you guys, but this sounds like a prank." Rarity said.

"See ya, Celestia." Pinkie said. Rainbow Dash was looking at Celestia in contemplation, and started when Rarity called her name.

"Rainbow Dash, let's go."

"W-what? Oh, yeah. Coming!" He turned and left with the others. They left the castle to start their long trek back to Ponyville.

_Meanwhile, back on the moonbase_

"Celestia, I'm surprised. Teenagers? You really believe you can stop me? Then let's test them out! Finster! Hurry up with those putty patrollers!"

"Yes, your majesty! I'm building the last ones now." Finster said. "The beauty of these is, even if they fail, we can always make more." He put the putties on the plate like he did with the others, and ran it through the heater. "Ten seconds should do it."

"Now, my putties, prepare to get those teenagers." Nightmare laughed.

_Back on Equestria_

The five teenage ponies were still trekking back to Ponyville, when Rainbow had an idea.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to defend the planet." She said. "I say we do it."

"Do you really think we can?" Fluttershy asked.

"Girls, you don't even know what you're saying, do you? We were talking to a giant floating head. That's just creepy." Rarity said.

"Those stupid teenagers don't even know who their messing with." Nightmare said. "Get the putties. It's time."

Goldar laughed.

"All right, it's time." Nightmare grabbed her staff, and used it to amplify her unicorn magic, transporting the putties to Equestria. The putties surrounded Applejack and her friends, as they got into a tight circle.

"Look out!" Rarity cried. One of the putties jumped down, advancing on Pinkie Pie, who lunged out, only managing to get her arm caught by it. Another putty grabbed her other arm as she struggled.

"Let go of me, you creeps!" She cried out.

"Rarity!" Rainbow called.

"Right!" Rarity answered. The two got back to back. "These two are mine." She said, indicating the two nearest her. Rarity advanced before she started her dance routine she did before fighting. Once she was done, she advanced, punching one to little effect.

Rainbow kicked one to similar effect. The same results were granted to Fluttershy.

Applejack was worried, and saw one advancing on her. She got into a basic fighting stance, but was grabbed behind by another. She tried to get free, but only managed to fall over.

Pinkie Pie tried a flip, but after realizing that it wouldn't work, kicked at another, knocking it down. She kicked at one of the putties holding her to little effect as Rarity advanced and tried to kick a putty.

Applejack, who had gotten free, was bumped around by the putties, before ducking under them as they slammed into each other. They grabbed her and picked her up, flipping her over. She tried to land on her hooves, but ended up staggering back and falling. "Note to self, learn how to land after a backflip safely." She said to herself.

Pinkie pie was thrown by the putties holding her, running into AJ. \Rarity Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash suffered similar fates, all landing near each other.

Pinkie Pie was weirded out by the day's events.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Celestia said these power morphers would give us power. Let's give it a try." Rainbow suggested. The others agreed, grabbing their power morphers.

"Generosity!" Rarity shouted.

"Laughter!"

"Honesty!"

"Kindness!"

"Loyalty!" With that, the five ponies morphed into their Pony Ranger forms, each wielding a dagger.

In Canterlot Castle, Spike was ecstatic.

"They did it, Princess!"

"Now, teleport the Pony Rangers to Ponyville, they need to stop Goldar!" Celestia said.

"I'm on it!" Spike pressed a few buttons and transported the ponies to Ponyville.

"Guys, let's do it!" Rainbow said.

Goldar jumped down. He looked like a black pegasus wearing gold armor and wielding a sword. After landing, he summoned some more putties, which did battle with the rangers, though they were losing as the rangers proved to be stronger.

Back on the moon, Nightmare was frustrated as the test wasn't going how she planned.

"Finster, your putties are too weak! They're losing the fight!" The dark pony said.

"How about you make Goldar large with your staff?" one of her minions said. Nightmare left, grumbling about having to everything herself. She headed to the balcony.

"Unicorn magic, make Goldar… grow!" She chanted before throwing her staff to the planet below as her horn glowed.

Back on the surface, the staff shot down and impacted the ground before the unicorn magic encased inside was released, causing Goldar to grow. The rangers were shocked, before calling on their zords. The tyrannosaurus zord came from beneath the crust. The Mastodon zord came from the ice cap, the Triceratops cord came from a desert. The Sabre-toothed tiger zord came from a forest. The Pterodactyl zord came from a volcano. All five met up and started heading for their location. The five rangers jumped high into the air, entering the machines.

"Log on." Rainbow Dash said as she put her hands on the controls.

"Rarity here, this'll be good." The Black ranger said, bringing a fist up for a second before putting her hands on the controls.

"This is AJ, all systems are go." The blue ranger said, bringing both hands up before grabbing the controls.

""Um, Fluttershy here, let's go." The yellow ranger said, making double thumbs up before grabbing the controls.

"Let's kick some ass." The pink ranger said, she brought her right arm across her chest as a kind of salute before grabbing the controls. There was some silence as what Pinkie said was processed before.

"Pinkie, how many times do Ah have to tell you, watch your language." AJ chided.

"Umm, 2,356 as of now?" Pinkie responded as AJ sighed in response.

"Megazord power on!" Rainbow exclaimed. The five zords ran together before the sabre-toothed tiger zord collapsed onto the wheels on the back legs as the triceratops' tail flipped over. The tyrannosaurus' legs bent inwarc and the knees went into the backs of the tiger and triceratops. The mastodon's back separated into two arm-like extensions with gun barrels on the ends as the head came off. The arms attached to the back as the head attached to the front

The new zord continued to drive along the ground.

"All right, guys, let's get him!" Rainbow said as the others agreed. The arms and front piece shot lasers at Goldar as the Pegasus returned fire.

"You and your pathetic weapons are no match for me!" Goldar bragged.

"Let's go, guys. Let's send this guy back where he came from!" Rainbow shouted as the zord coasted to a stop, ready to go to battle form. "All right, guys. Power it up!" Rainbow shouted, grasping the two handholds on the dashboard, sending power through the machine. "Time to activate the megazord battle mode."

The megazord's gun barrels spun around until fists replaced them. It then started to rise onto its feet, the mastodon head coning off and becoming a shield as the pterodactyl came flying toward the zord. It spun around and tucked its head and wings in, using its momentum to attach itself to the front of the machine. The megazord's horns then came around and its eyes glowed for a second before the zord went into a battle stance.

Goldar dashed forward, striking the zord with his blade. The megazord tried to fight back, but Goldar proved to be a bit too strong.

"Rainbow, that blow didn't even affect him." AJ exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Rainbow cursed as AJ glowered at her. "He's coming at us."

Indeed the Pegasus was, as he jumped and did a double jump kick, kicking off of the zord in the process into a flip. He landed as the zord was knocked back.

"You guys ok?" Rainbow asked. The two exchanged a few more blows.

"You fools… are finished!" Goldar exclaimed.

"Power Sword!" Rainbow called. From the sky, teleported there by Celestia, was the power sword as it landed point first, into the ground. Rainbow maneuvered the zord to grab the sword and got into a battle position.

"Nice try, rangers, but you're not killing me with that! We'll battle again!" Goldar said before vanishing. The rangers celebrated their victory in the zord.

"We did it, you guys!" Rainbow shouted.

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked.

Later, after the put the zords away and returned to normal.

"A PARTY!" Pinkie shouted as just such a party was in full swing. Pinkie was off playing Pin the Tail on the Pony, and Rainbow and AJ were together with drinks. Fluttershy and Rarity were also together, just conversing. All in all, it was a glorious end to a trying day.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: That's it for chapter 1. I hope you like it. Please read and review, and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Until then, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is chapter 2. In this story, Applejack is good with technology. I hope you enjoy. I think the episode this was based off of was meant for Fluttershy. Also, I do not hate Snips and Snails. I just think they're the best ponies to represent Bulk and Skull. I will be alternating between the element names and zord names. Every odd numbered chapter will use the element names, and every even numbered chapter will use the zord names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or My Little Pony.**

**Chapter 2:**

It was another peaceful day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were chasing each other, and Applejack and friends were enjoying themselves at Ponyville's gym and bar. Fluttershy was leading a group of people through some yoga-like exercises and Rainbow Dash was preparing to climb a long rope attached to the ceiling.

"Come on, Rainbow! You can do it!" Pinkie Pie cheered as Dash started his climb. "Keep going!"

Fluttershy, having observed Rainbow climbing the rope, walked over. "Rainbow... Rainbow, be careful. If you slip, you could break your neck, or worse!" Rainbow looked down for a bit and smiled reassuringly at Fluttershy and continued climbing.

"I'll be fine, Fluttershy! You really need to lighten up. Even if I fell, I could just open my wings and drop slowly down to a safe landing."

Fluttershy was still unsure, becoming more so when Rainbow's hand slipped, but she quickly grabbed ahold of the rope again.

"Fluttershy, you should give this a try." Rarity encouraged.

"No way. You'll never catch me going on something that high." Fluttershy said fearfully as Rainbow reached the top. Rainbow then reversed direction and climbed back down as Applejack entered the room.

"Hello, AJ. What do you have there?" Rarity asked. Applejack walked further into the room.

"It's just some notes I've taken on the-"

"Applejack, look out!" Rainbow suddenly cried out as she landed on AJ's shoulders. The two staggered about, Rainbow still holding onto the rope. The two started swinging back and forth, until Rainbow had to let go, and they sailed through the air. They landed in a heap in front of Fluttershy amongst laughter from their peers.

"You see? I told you it wasm um, dangerous." Fluttershy reprimanded softly.

"You two should try out for the circus." Rarity laughed as Snips and Snails walked in.

"Nah, the circus don't take geek clowns, and I doubt they'd take the filly-fooler, anyway." Snips snidely said, angering the others.

"I won't have you using that offensive term here." Rarity said.

"It's all right, Rarity. I'm used to it." Rainbow said.

"But that's the problem, you shouldn't be!" She countered. "No one should be used to such derogatory words, Rainbow."

The others nodded in agreement as Snips scowled.

"Why don't you two crawl back to the ooze you came from, and we'll forget this ever happened." Pinkie pie said as a compromise. Snips just scoffed.

"Oh, that's funny. Really witty." He said sarcastically. "Especially coming from the friend of the monkey-pony, here."

"Yeah? let's see you make it all the way to the top, Snips!" Rainbow challenged.

"Hey! You saying that Snips can't do it?" Snails asked as he confronted Rainbow. "Yeah, that's what you're saying all right."

"Step aside, Snails." Snips said, confronting Rainbow. "Let me show you how it's done." Rarity and Pinkie were stifling laughter as Snips approached the rope.

"Are you sure you know how to work the thing, Snips?" Rarity asked.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" He responded.

"Well, you know what they say, "if the horseshoe fits..." Rarity trailed off, throwing the rope at Snips, who frowned. Snails laughed at the joke before trailing off, realising what Rarity said. Snips let go of the rope before jumping onto it, falling to the ground from his weight as the others laughed. Getting up, Snips tried again, but this time, he only succeeded in bringing the rope down and part of the roof with it as the others laughed harder. Rarity shook her head at their antics.

"Oh, yeah, Snips. You are really showing us how it's done, all right." Pinkie said with her usual enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, on the moon, Nightmare was laughing to herself as she came up with an idea.

"Those rangers are going to wish they never tangled with me." She said. "I'll trap them in a time warp the same way I did Celestia and when I'm through, the world is going to be mine!" She laughed.

Back at Ponyville's gym and bar, Applejack was talking with the others about something.

"Ah finally finished construction of a device that will allow us to communicate with Celestia and teleport to Canterlot Castle, once Ah work out all the bugs." She said.

The others were impressed as AJ brought out her devices. They looked like watches, but instead of a clock, it had a speaker system that worked both ways. The heroes strapped their communicators on, and examined them.

"They respond to tactile pressure and auditory stimulus." AJ said.

"So, what you're saying is that they work by touching this," She indicated a button on the side, "and speaking into them?" She pressed the button, along with the other three, and they were instead teleported to the castle. AJ frowned. "Hm, I must have crossed the wires somewhere..." She pressed the button and teleported.

At the castle, Spike sensed the group approaching.

"Uh-oh, incoming!" He said, right before the others teleported around him, falling into a pile as AJ appeared.

"Oh, welcome home boys, home girls! Welcome to the hood! What brings you here?"

"Apparently he's been watching too much tv." Rarity said with distaste. The others laughed a bit as AJ looked at the device.

"I commend your latest invention, Applejack. Not only have you created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the castle's teleportation unit. With the proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency." Celestia said. "But until my faithful student can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link, between the castle and each other."

"Faithful student? Who's your faithful student?" Applejack asked.

"That will be revealed in time, AJ." Celestia said. "Just know she's on your side."

Back on the moonbase, Nightmare was getting tired of waiting.

"Baboo, are you finished or have you messed it up?" She asked.

"It's almost ready, your evilness." Baboo said. The device was a spaceship model. nestled inside is a device to create a time warp.

"Now that looks ok." Nightmare said.

"I'm glad you approve. It will fly down to Equestria." Baboo said.

"And when it lands, it will open up a whole, entire time warp." Squatt continued.

"Mistress' problems will travel through the hole and be gone forever." Baboo finished.

"Finster, the time has come to make me a monster." Nightmare said. "So tell me, which of the delightfully hideous creatures are we using?"

"Uhh, not one of those, mistress. I'm making a new one named Bones. I'm sure he'll be to your liking." Finster said.

"It better be..." Nightmare threatened. as she came over. "It looks gruesome and ugly. Just what I wanted."

"Thank you, mistress." Finster exclaimed. He grabbed the board the monster was made on and carried it over to the furnace. After putting the monster through the machine, it came out larger and alive.

In a small explosion, Bones was revealed.

"Hehe, I am Bones, at your service."

Hmm, perhaps I should have set the machine on low." Finster pondered, having used the highest setting to bring the monster to life.

"All right, salad brains, it's time to launch the time device." The night mistress said. "And I don't want any mistakes. I want the Pony Rangers gone!"

"Do you want me to launch?" Baboo said.

"YESSS!" Nightmare shouted as Baboo turned on the ship, sending it rocketing toward Equestria.

On Equestria, the spaceship had touched down, and was now travelling along a road to its destination. It was passing various unimportant ponies, until it hit a gravel hill, stopping as it started its ascent. It's nose lifted up and shot out a time vortex.

At Vanterlot Castle, an alarm was going off setting the ponies on edge.

"That alarm, what does it indicate?" AJ asked.

"It's Nightmare. She's sent a device to open a time trap. And a putty patrol is gathering outside of town." Celestia said. "Find out what they are up to while I analyze the time device."

Spike pressed a couple buttons, having returned from his errand, sending the ponies back to Ponyville. They appeared on the rocky outskirts, near Dragon Mountain. Rainbow walked over and watched some of the putties out of sight while the others looked around before joining her.

"I don't get it." Pinkie said. "What are they doing her?"

Rarity shrugged.

"I don't know, but we'd better stay here and keep an eye on them." Rainbow said.

"Uhh, Rainbow, I don't that that will be possible." AJ said as putties approached from behind.

"What are you talking about, Applejack?" Rarity asked. "This is the perfect camouflage.

"Umm, it was... until two seconds ago." Fluttershy said. The others turned around.

"Guys, we've gotta morph!" Pinkie said.

"NO!" Rainbow said. "Celestia said we've gotta try to take care of things on our own before resorting to that. C'mon." Rainbow led the others down the mountain, the putties following. The monsters quickly surrounded the rangers, who started trying to fight them off. Their blows didn't do much, however.

"Applejack, Fluttershy, lure some of them away and try to spead them out!" Rainbow commanded.

Applejack immediately ran off, while Fluttershy had some reservations.

"Ohmygoodness, ohmygoodness, ohmygoodness!" The shy pegasus said as she fled. They ran into some hilly ground, and started climbing as Rainbow and Rarity continued to fight the putties they had off.

Applejack and Fluttershy soon came to a fork.

"Let's split up. You take that road, Ah'll take this one."

"All right, AJ. I'll see you soon." Fluttershy said. "Stay safe!" She then ran into the bushes as AJ ran toward the mountain. The putties followed AJ as Fluttershy continued to run, stopping after a while when she didn't hear anyone coming. The pegasus ran to a rocky outcropping, ducking beneath it as some putties came out of the bushes in above it. Fluttershy kept an eye on them as they jumped down, never seeing her. They continued to run into the bushes, so Fluttershy emerged and looked up the mountain, seeing Applejack being cornered by some putties.

"Applejack, get down from there... You're too high." Fluttershy squeaked as she saw her continue to climb higher. "You'll fall if you continue..."

AJ, not hearing Fluttershy kept evading the putties while Fluttershy contemplated climbing after her.

Meanwhile, Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie continued to fight the putties, too little effect. The putties would just keep coming, no matter what they did.

The meek pegasus near the mountain ran over to a path and started climbing after Applejack, hoping to get there in time. The farm pony had reached the top, and kept running, almost falling off the edge, though she managed to stop herself. She turned to faced the putties, her back to the edge as Fluttershy ran along the path. She could see barely see AJ, and started to climb the rocks.

"I'm not afraid... I can do this. Applejack needs me." The meek pegasus told herself as she climbed. "Here we go."

Applejack, nervous, pulled out her power morpher. However, she fumbled it and dropped it off the cliff. "Mah Power Morpher." She exclaimed in despair. One of the putties jumped down to her level and got ready to fight.

Fluttershy, still climbing, almost lost her balance as her hoof slipped, though she managed to find a place to continue climbing. Applejack was running out of room, though, as the putty advanced. The meek pegasus made the mistake of looking down and froze, her vision swimming in fear. She took a deep breath, though, knowing AJ needed her.

"I... I can't do it, but I must." Fluttershy continued her trek upwards.

Back on the ground, the other three ponies were surrounded by putties who continued to advance, closing the circle as Fluttershy kept climbing to AJ's position. The putties closed in, cutting Rainbow and the others off as AJ stumbled, falling onto her side. Fluttershy had reached the farm pony's location, however, and called out.

"Hey, dirt bag. Leave her alone!" She exclaimed as AJ and the putty looked at her. The pegasus ran forward, putting herself between Applejack and the putty. "Come on!" The putty ran forward, AJ and Fluttershy dodging around it while Fluttershy kicked it, causing it to careen over the edge. After congratulating Fluttershy, the two ran down the mountain to aid the others, freeing them from the putties.

Rainbow gave some orders and Rarity ran to behind the rainbow-maned pegasus, jumping onto her shoulders. Pinkie ran forward, grabbing onto the fashionista's legs. Rainbow then started to spin, the party pony being picked up as Rarity leaned back, the confident pegasus spinning fast enough to create a tornado in place. Rarity and Pinkie knocked any putties who advanced back. The putties eventually retreated with sore rears as Nightmare watched in disgust. She sighed.

"All right, Bones. Go do your stuff!" She commanded. The skeleton monster only nodded before teleporting down to Equestria, where he appeared in pieces before putting himself together.

Back with the rangers, they were celebrating their victory when Celestia contacted them.

"Congratulations on your victory, rangers. And special congratulations to you, Fluttershy, for overcoming your fear of heights in an emergency." She said. Just then, an alarm went off in the castle. "Hold your positions, everyone. Our scanners have picked up a new threat. It seems Nightmare has sent a creature named Bones down to the amusement park. He can shoot energy bolts out of his eyes, jump long distances, and even make himself disappear. He may control the time device as well. so get down there. It's morphing time!"

As Celestia said that, the rangers pulled out their power morphers.

"Mastodon!" Rarity cried, changing into the black ranger.

"Pterodactyl!" Pinkie shouted, changing into the pink ranger.

Trahceratops!" Applejack called, changing into the blue ranger.

"Sabre-toothed tiger!" Fluttershy meekly said, changing into the yellow ranger.

"Tyrannosaurus!" rainbow shouted confidently, changing into the red ranger.

The five teleported to the amusement park, going into a fighting stance. Bones wasn't impressed and took his head off.

"Here, let me give you a head!" he said as he tossed his head, his body vanishing. The head spun around, trapping the rangers in a time warp. The five got to their feet, which were obscured by fog and looked around.

"What... is this place?" Rainbow asked. The others were shocked as Bones attacked them, knocking them back. They staggered to their feet as the skeleton pulled a sword. Rainbow pulled his gun, turning it into a dagger as the others did the same. Their opponent created some skeleton minions as the rangers ran forward, engaging them.

From behind a couple of pumpkins, Squatt was observing the fight. Rainbow was battling Bones himself as the fat minion pulled out a bomb while Baboo emerged from behind another pumpkin. Squatt carried the bomb to a specific location while the rangers fought. After putting the bomb on a tree limb, he pulled the rather long fuse over and searched for the matches. Baboo soon took over and pulled them out. He took one out and lit it, using it to light the fuse. Squatt then dropped the fuse, their work done.

Fluttershy noticed the fuse and warned Rainbow, but before they could do anything about it, Bones struck the ground with his sword, fracturing it. The rangers lost their balance, but Rainbow got to his feet, jumping over the gap and engaging Bones again.

"Guys, your guns!" The pegasus said as the other rangers changed their daggers to guns and shot Bones to pieces. The skeleton monster only put himself back together, though

"We need tah destroy his head!" Applejack said as she jumped at the skeleton, grabbing the head before it secured itself.

"Fluttershy, catch!" She called, tossing the head.

"Ohmygoodness!" The meek pegasus said as she managed to catch the head. "Look out!" She ran forward as the skeleton minions came over to try to help their master. Futtershy used her dagger to break the minions to pieces before reaching the fracture, tossing the head inside. It exploded as soon as it touched the lava at the bottom. Bones body collapsed and exploded afterward. They weren't done, yet, as a giant monster appeared, pushing his hand through the time warp and grabbing Rainbow.

The other rangers tried to help her to no avail as Rainbow struggled. Baboo and Squatt escaped the room right before the bomb went off, sending the other rangers out of the warp, to the ground. Rainbow kept struggling, eventually pulling her gun and shooting the monster in the eye, forcing it to drop her. She fell to the ground and staggered to her feet. the knight pulled its sword and tried to get Rainbow and the others, but they evaded the strike.

"Celestia, we need Dinozord power!" Rainbow called. Celestia complied as from the ground emerged the tyrannosaurus zord. The zord ran to the rangers location, where Rainbow jumped in. She brought one of her fists across her chest before grabbing the power controls, sending power to the zord.

"Dinozord power, on!" Rainbow shouted as the zord moved to confront the knight. The two ended up in a stalemate for a time before the knight drew its sword, slashing it across the tyrannosaurus a few times. rainbow retaliated with a couple tail swings, knocking the knight to the ground. It climbed back to its feet and they returned to a stalemate before Rainbow looked at Rarity.

"How am I doing, Rarity?" She asked.

"Very phenomenal, Rainbow Dash!" She called back. Rainbow knocked the knight down again, but it got back to its feet again.

"If'n this keeps up, they'll never be done!" Applejack exclaimed.

"It's time to chill this bastard down!" Rainbow shouted, causing AJ to frown. Rainbow slid one of the controls halfway down the control board, causing her machine to jump and slam down, creating an earthquake effect, a fissure travelling down the ground to the knight. The knight was evaporated by the intense heat as Rainbow Dash emerged from the cockpit.

"All right! It's done!" She shouted before jumping down, dismissing the zord. Nightmare, back on the moonbase, complained about having a headache after that latest defeat.

In Ponyville's Gym and Bar, Ernie was walking with a woman.

"I heard it on the radio, five super heroes saved the town from this zombie guy." He passed four of the rangers as he said this, though they were out of uniform, sitting at a table. "And they call themselves the 'Pony Rangers'." he continued. AJ and the rest just laughed quietly, though Apple Bloom, who had heard, was very interested. She snuck closer as Applejack started speaking.

"Uhh, speaking of which, our communicators are fully functional again. Thanks to Celestia and her student, whoever she is." She said.

Pinkie was very interested. "So, we can teleport and communicate with Canterlot Castle with these things?" She asked.

"Affirmative." AJ answered, making her sister very interested.

"Whai would mah sister and her friends be talking and what not with Canterlot Castle? Ah think Ah should investigate. Ah may just figure out where mah sis and her friends are going!" She said to herself.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was impressed with the tech, as was Rainbow.

"That's sooo cool, AJ!" Rainbow said as Rarity entered the room, sneaking up on Fluttershy deviously. Putting on a mask of a pony skull, she advanced on the group as they were congratulating the meek pegasus on her ability to overcome her fear. Once she was close, she gave a loud growl, causing Fluttershy to grab hold of, and climb, the nearest object, which happened to be the climbing rope. She kept climbing until she was at the top, realizing then that it was a prank to get her to climb the rope. She did have to admit, though, the prank worked. As she joined in with the others in their laughter, she admitted to herself, she wouldn't change the life she had now for anything in the world.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: That's it for chapter 2. I hope it was as good as the first. Please tell me what you guys thought!**


End file.
